In the kitchens of modern homes, telephone jacks or outlets are often provided in wall surfaces along cabinets so as to facilitate connection of a kitchen telephone. Usually, there are also one or more AC electrical outlets along the wall for powering consumer electrical devices such as toasters, mixers, blenders, etc. Typically, these electrical outlets are mounted at cabinet top height. However, the telephone jacks are not always located close to an electrical outlet, and are in a separate junction box, with separate wiring.
Cordless telephones (i.e., hand-held portable, battery powered radiotelephones) have become enormously popular in recent years, and many cordless telephones wind up in the kitchen because of the convenience of cordless conversations while working. Most cordless telephone include a "base station", which houses a battery charger, sometimes a speakerphone and microphone, and circuitry for connecting to a telephone jack. Generally, the base station is powered by AC electrical power, so a cord and plug to an AC electrical outlet must be provided, as well as a modular telephone cable for connecting to the telephone jack.
It is readily apparent that two (2) separate electrical wires must be run from the base station to wall outlets--one being an AC electrical cord and the other being the telephone cord. The result is an unsightly mess of cords, which often run in opposite directions to one another when the telephone jack is not close to the AC outlet.
Many modern-day consumer electrical device, especially cordless telephone base stations, are powered by modular transformers or power converters. These modular transformers convert 120 volt AC electrical power into a lower voltage AC or DC current for powering the electrical device. These modular transformers are small, usually boxy devices that plug directly into a wall outlet, with a smaller cord that extends to the device powered. Usually, the modular transformers are rather bulky, heavy, and take up a good bit of space.
Because most wall outlets are vertical, modular transformers are usually suspended in a vertical position when plugged in, held in only by the friction between the outlet and the prongs of the transformer. After the passage of time, the sheer weight of the transformer tends to cause it to fall out of the outlet unless the prongs are extremely tight. The modular transformers in any event are unsightly and add to the clutter of the power cord and telephone line.
Certain types of recessed electrical outlets are known in the art. One known type of recessed electrical outlet, called a "clock outlet", provides a hook for hanging an electric clock and a circular recess for receiving and recessing a standard size AC electrical plug associated with the clock. Examples of such a recessed "clock outlet" are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,262,712 and 2,317,382. Devices of this type are not designed for use with modular transformers, nor do they contemplate accommodation of a telephone connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,832 to Shotey describes a wall mounted recessed electrical outlet, including a housing having recessed female outlets mounted therein for receiving and containing male plugs plugged therein. A pivotally or removably attached lockable cover, flush with the adjacent wall surface, is provided to seal the opening to the housing against intrusion of foreign matter while accommodating externally extending cord from the plugged-in male plugs.
While the device shown in this patent effectively serves to recess plugs, there is no contemplation for or provision for any type of telephone connection, let alone any coordination between power requirements and connection of the telephone line. Rather, the Shotey device is intended for outdoor applications, and includes a cover with openings disposed at its lower extent for exit of a power cord.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device or system for retaining modular transformers for consumer electrical devices such as cordless telephones, while also providing convenient and ready access to the telephone system. Prior to the present invention, such devices have not existed.